Pequeñas Historias
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre la amistad y el amor entre Robin y Kid Flash.
1. Golpe en la mejilla

**¡Hola!, primero que nada gracias por pasarte a leer esta nueva historia. Pues vengo a dejarles estas pequeñas historias sobre la vida de Robin y Kid Flash. Les explico la dinámica, algunas historias no tienen conexión con otras, son como pequeñas anécdotas sueltas, otras forman pequeñas historias dentro de su historia de amor. Espero les gusten porque a mi me encanta esta pareja y están escritos con mucho cariño. Sin más disfruten esta nueva aventura.**

* * *

**Pequeñas Historias.**

**El golpe en su mejilla**

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a Mt. Justice y se escondió en su habitación. El chico de cabellos zanahoria se quitó el uniforme de corredor y se tumbó en la cama que a veces ocupaba para dormir cuando el trabajo lo exigía. Esta vez no estaba ahí por una misión y tampoco quería estar con el equipo. En primer lugar ¿por qué había decidido ir a Mt. Justice? En este tipo de situaciones siempre corría hacia los brazos de su tío Barry, pero hoy estaba combatiendo el crimen con la liga de la justicia y atenderlo era imposible.

—Qué bueno que no hay nadie por aquí a estas horas. — Wally se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el espejo. Se miró y el reflejo lo desgarró, su mejilla lo delataba.

Era un golpe tan fuerte que había teñido su piel de un rojo purpureo. Más que dolerle por fuera, le estaba quemando el alma pues aunque fuese un héroe no podía evitar que ese tipo de situaciones lo lastimaran por dentro: había sido su padre.

— Este se ve peor que el último… Tío Barry llega pronto por favor…— el chico volvió a mirar al espejo y vio a alguien parado en la puerta, alguien que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Rob eres tú?, no te vi llegar… Tuve una pelea en la… — Pero el pequeño acróbata no contestó, no lo dejó terminar su mentira, se limitó a caminar lentamente hacia él hasta quedar tan cerca para contarle las pecas de la nariz, abrió sus brazos y lo envolvió. Cuando Wally sintió la calidez de los brazos de su mejor amigo lo supo.

Supo que él lo sabía y ya no había necesidad de ocultarlo.

Y lloró, el chico con la marca la mejilla descargó su llanto sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, dejando gota a gota el dolor mientras sentía como una dulce mano remolinaba cabello, así hasta que la tormenta se convirtió en leves suspiros.

—Rob, cántame algo

— ¿qué quieres que te cante?

—Lo que sea, pero cánteme. — Y sonrió por primera vez en el día al escuchar su voz.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, ¿les gustó? Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos luego, gracias por pasarse por la historia. **


	2. Pensar

**Hola amigos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que salí de vacaciones y tuve un poco descuidado el fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo**

* * *

**Pequeñas Historias.**

**II. Pensar**

Tum, tum, tum, tum… El corazón le latía muy rápido sólo porque escuchó su nombre. Wally West se había emocionado porque dijeron el nombre de su mejor amigo en televisión: "…y fue así como Batman y Robin salvaron la ciudad" _Batman y Robin, y Robin, Robin._ Sólo era el chico del antifaz en esa oración, su cara dibujó una sonrisa y sobre sus mejillas apareció un tono carmesí. Por un instante dejó de hacer sus tareas, se levantó del escritorio y caminó al buró. Tomó una fotografía y la miró fijamente: estaban sólo Robin y él.

— ¿De qué color serán los ojos de Robin?, ¿Serán expresivos?, ¿Grandes?, ¿Pequeños?, algo me dice que son azules y que su mirada es fuerte pero también puede llegar a ser tierna, o no sé, después de todo es el sidekick de Batman y eso no le dejará tiempo de andar con "ternuritas"— Se rascó la cabeza y sacudió un poco su mente. Regresó al escritorio y miró sus deberes escolares: álgebra.

—Rob es muy bueno en álgebra, resuelve ecuaciones muy rápido, jeje ha de ser un pequeño geniesillo debajo de esa máscara, tal vez un mateatleta o ha de estar en el club de ciencias. Supongo que también debe estar en algún equipo deportivo, es muy bueno con las acrobacias. — Pasó la hoja y comenzó a garabatear sin pensar, ¿de cuándo acá se interesaba tanto en su mejor amigo?

— ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?, probablemente ya llegó a Ciudad Gótica, se estaría cambiando y también hará sus deberes, es un nedrillo que debe cuidar su promedio. Ja, ja, debajo de la máscara debe ser un amargadillo porque Batman así lo tiene acostumbrado y cuando está con el equipo se relaja… y cuando está conmigo se muestra hasta divertido…— Otra vez el color carmín en sus mejillas "_y cuándo está conmigo…"_ Miró la hoja y se dio cuenta de lo que dibujó, la silueta del chico maravilla saltando encima de él.

—Cielos, de cuándo acá me intereso tanto por ese mocoso, de seguro es muy irritante estar con él cuando no es Robin, cuando es… ni siquiera sé su nombre y eso que ha dicho que soy su _best bud_…— Algo lo golpeó y su mirada se oscureció un poco, le molestaba no saber sobre él cuando ya le había confiado su identidad secreta, sus pasatiempos y hasta alguno de sus miedos. El compañero del corredor escarlata ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo y aun así no sabía mucho de él— Tal vez pueda invitarlo a salir un día— El color carmín regresó a sus mejillas pero esta vez había invadido toda su cara, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y proyectaron unas ganas enormes de concretar la idea: Salir con él. — ¿Cómo amigos?, ¿cómo una cita?... —Ahí estaba de nuevo el corazón del chico palpitando a una velocidad que violaba las leyes de los latidos cardiovasculares.

No era normal que pensara en salir con un chico, siempre andaba coqueteando con las chicas y esto nunca lo vio venir —Cielos West, ¿qué te pasa?, eres un mujeriego, no es cómo que te guste el chico— Su cara llegó a un nuevo tono de rojo, se miró al espejo confundido, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en el reflejo que lucía igual de confundido. Bajó la mirada y volvió a ver su dibujo: sonrió

— ¿Tendrá algo de malo que te guste tu mejor amigo?, digo se siente parecido a la última vez que alguien me gustó así — Sonrió y fue por su celular, marcó un número conocido y llevo el móvil a su oreja

— ¿Tío Barry?, ¿Puedes venir a casa?, Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo, es que tengo un problema…No, ahora no hice nada, es otro tipo de problema, es que creo que me gusta alguien. Bien, te veo en una hora en la heladería del centro, gracias Tío Barry. — Colgó.

Tal vez si hablaba con su tío las cosas tendrían sentido.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado la historia, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petición o idea para algún capítulo son bienvenidas. Gracias y nos leemos después**


End file.
